Ben 10-Attack on Headquarters
by Moonshooter-of-Hearts
Summary: Psyphon tries to attack Plumber headquarters from within, but Ben is on the sidelines this time escorting an old friend to safety. Ben Kai.


**Okay, I just wanna go on record by saying i really, don't like terrible fan fiction. that said, i'm about to be a complete hypocrite. I was a Ben 10 Fan back in the day, and I'll watch the new one from time to time, I figured it'd be a bit of fun to do something like this. I always like to highlight the negative parts as well as the positive of even my favorite characters, and I'm trying to keep all cannon in account. Lemmie know if there's a detail that i messed up on. Enjoy ridiculing me mercilessly.**

**Just a Quick Note: I don't own the Ben 10 franchise. Otherwise I'd get Hex and Charmcaster to revive Dwayne McDuffie.**

Ben Tennyson wasn't always the brightest bulb in the drawer. He failed all of his classes, at least, back when he had to even go to school. The whole "saving the world every two minutes" thing left algebra 2 a side priority.

Grandpa Max was having a reunion of some of his old Plumber buddies this afternoon. Ben wasn't interested in seeing a bunch of old men sit around and reminds about old things he didn't care about, but his partner Rook had stated plainly that "It is Important to know about the previous generation of plumbers. Magister Tennyson was a hero in his Youth." Kevin and Gwen were visiting so he was at least happy about that.

One thing that Grandpa Max had mentioned to him stuck out in his mind though.

"My old Friend Wes is coming in. You remember him don't you?"

"Yes Grandpa, I remember…."

"His granddaughter is coming with him." He had said, "I remember you having some trouble with her, and I want you to be on your best behavior."

Ben barely remembered Kai Green at this point. The only prominent thing was that she had been there when he obtained his first DNA sample from the Alien Werewolf, witch they then thought was the Yenaldooshi, an ancient Navaho Werewolf.

"Yeah, she was Navaho," Ben thought to himself. "Kinda cute for 10 years. Wonder how she is now?"

Ben heard 3 knocks on his door.

"Ben! Are you in there?" he here the familiar voice of his cozen ask.

"Doors unlocked!" he shouted back.

Gwen walked into the room and Kevin, almost bumping his head on the doorframe, quickly followed suit.

"Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Grandpa thought I should give you guys the rundown of what's been happening." Gwen said.

"Something's been happening?" Ben asked, "Whose butt need's kicking this time?"

"Actually, that's the thing." Kevin began. "There's been rumor's among the prisoners of another breakout attack planned by Psyphon. And we let word go about the reunion so that we could predict when they would attack."

"Unfortunately…." Gwen continued, "Wes Green wasn't informed about all of this until he was already on his way, with that KAI girl in toe. So now it's your Job to get her out of the base safely."

"Really?" Ben asked, "You SURE you guys don't need my help here?"

"Max's order's, not ours." Kevin replied, taking out his plumber badge and projecting blueprints of the underground base.

"We're expecting the fighting to break out between 7 to 9' o clock, so were goanna want you two gone by 6:30. The base is going to be fully locked down, so you're going to have to take her through the air ducts, then down into the sewers."

"Fantastic…." Ben complained.

"It gets better." Kevin continued, "Your going to have to take her across Bellwood. Climb up at the intersection between 9th, and Bellwood Avenue. Blukic and Driba are waiting there with a transport."

"A transport to where?" Ben asked.

"The plumber academy." Gwen said. " Kai decided she wanted to join the Plumbers. Guess there's one good thing about her…"

"Are you still hung up on that?" Ben asked, "We were 10, Gwen! She probably didn't even know what she was saying!"

"Yeah, I guess…."

A very confused Kevin went on. "Its 3:30 now, so we should get going."

The 3 drove Kevin's Car to Max's Plumber Shop and descended down to the secret plumber base. They were just walking out of the elevator when they here a loud bang and sirens started blaring. Psyphon had struck early.

**There, that wasn't so bad for a first time, right! Don't leave reviws saying how much of a waste of space I am, cause i don't appreciate troll commenters. If you give constructive criticism, or just plain encouragement, I'd absolutely Love to hear it. I'm always open to suggestions. This was a lot of fun, and is not the first chapter to this, and I am hoping to do more in the future, but I don't know if that's going to be possible. See ya guys on the Flip side!**

**Moonshooter of Hearts**


End file.
